El Regalo Perfecto
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kotaro está por cumplir su primer año con esa persona que ahora lleva su nombre. Lo ama demasiado y ningún obsequio es lo suficiente bueno para él. Después de mucho buscar, lo ha encontrado: El regalo perfecto. Un regalo que se encuentra fuera del país. Un regalo que valdrá la pena conseguir... Un regalo perfecto que le dará otro regalo perfecto.


–Un clic por aquí, otro clic por allá. Constantes y rápidos tecleos se escuchaba en la sala. Bokuto veía la pantalla de su computadora con tal concentración que nadie lo podía creer, y así seguiría hasta estar completamente satisfecho. Desde que llegó a casa esa tarde, no se puso a hacer otra cosa más que buscar ¿Buscar? Sí.

Buscar el regalo perfecto para Keiji, por su primer aniversario como matrimonio.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Ese momento en que se encontró con esa persona que cambió su perspectiva con respeto al amor.

Cabello negro que se ondeaba por el viento de primavera. Ojos azulinos que lo miraban con elegancia. Una voz tersa salir de sus finos labios lograron que su mundo se detuviera por completo. Y fue esa mañana, en la que ingresó a su segundo año en Fukurodani, que lo supo. Su corazón, enérgico y libre, había sido atrapado.

Desde entonces su mundo giró en torno a Akaashi. Primero como amigos, después como amantes, para finalizar en lo que eran ahora: un matrimonio.

Un año lleno de momentos dulces y divertidos. Con uno que otro desacuerdo pero que siempre terminaba con caricias y besos. Recuerdos al lado de la persona que amaba y los cuales, Kotaro agradecía cada segundo.

Por ende, el regalo debía ser perfecto, único y especial. Así como lo era Keiji para él.

Había registrado todos los establecimientos por los que pasaba, viajado varias horas a una tienda que escuchó tener regalos únicos, incluso visto infinidad de tiendas en línea en las últimas semanas, pero nada. No importaba cuanto se esforzara, ningún regalo era adecuado para él y la ocasión.

Frustrado, tomó su teléfono y marcó a toda prisa. El día de la celebración se acercaba cada segundo y necesitaba ayuda con urgencia.

 _—_ _¡Hey, Bro!_ —se escuchó la voz de Kuroo con energía.

—¡Bro! —habló con fuerza— ¡Esto es el final! ¡Estoy acabado, perdido, desesperado!

 _—_ _¿Sigues sin encontrarlo? El regalo perfecto._

—Ya busqué en todos lados y nada.

 _—_ _¿Por qué no una cena romántica?_

—Eso ya está hecho. Tengo la reservación desde hace meses. Bien, desde hace un año —declaró.

 _—_ _¿Una caja de chocolates?_

—Se los acabaría en un día.

 _—_ _¿Él? O tú._

—¡El punto es que se acabarían!

 _—_ _¿Un ramo de rosas?_

—Se secarían en menos de un mes.

 _—_ _¿Un reloj?_

—Le di uno hace dos semanas.

 _—_ _¿Un viaje por un crucero?_

—Me mareo en el mar.

 _—_ _¿Un anillo nuevo?_

—¡Qué tiene de malo el de ahora! —habló indignado—. Ese anillo demuestra que Keiji es sólo mío y de nadie más.

 _—_ _Estoy tratando de ayudarte, Bokuto idiota._

—Perdón, perdón. Es que —suspiró—, es nuestro primer aniversario y quiero que el regalo sea perfecto.

 _—_ _No te disculpes, te entiendo. Yo estaría igual si estuviera en tu situación._

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo va la mudanza?

 _—_ _Bien, aunque hay algunos desperfectos en la casa y Tsukki está molesto por las reparaciones que debemos hacer. Pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera? La casa estaba a un buen precio y sólo tiene uno que otro desperfecto._

—Ah, recuerdo el momento que Keiji y yo compramos la casa para después decorarla como queríamos —suspiró ante el agradable recuerdo—. Pintar fue la mejor parte. Nos divertimos mucho.

 _—_ _Bokuto —_ la voz grave de su amigo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos—. _Una vez terminada la casa lo haré_ —su voz se escuchó con firmeza—, _le pediré matrimonio a Kei_.

—¡Wow, felicidades! —se alegró por su amigo.

 _—_ _Aunque faltan varios días para que quedé como Kei desea ¡Ah! Pero primero debo esperar a que se le pase el resfriado. Ha andado de mal humor porque no tiene muchas fuerzas y no puede ayudar tanto como quisiera_ —a lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Tsukishima—. _Vaya, lo siento Bro. Al parecer mi Pastel con fresas se quedó encerrado de nuevo_ —soltó una pequeña risa—. _La puerta de nuestra habitación se traba mucho y debo repararla._

—Bien —habló poco convencido—. Aunque al final no me ayudaste.

 _—_ _Descuida, todavía tienes tiempo._

—Claro —un mes era lo que faltaba para el gran día, pero no podía sentirse estresado por no tener idea sobre que regalarle.

 _—_ _Bro, no importa el regalo que elijas. Para Akaashi, lo que le des será especial_ —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar.

Bokuto miraba su teléfono poco convencido. Aun si las palabras de su amigo eran ciertas, quería encontrar ese regalo que demostrara cuanto lo amaba.

Cuando estaba dándose por vencido, un pequeño anuncio llamó su atención. Se dirigió a la página y comenzó a leer. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que aumentó a cada segundo. Por fin lo había encontrado.

Sin perder tiempo buscó su tarjeta de crédito. Llenó un pequeño formulario, escribió la dirección entera, su trabajo y antes de realizar la compra, se aseguró que el envío llegara antes de la fecha, debido a que su posible compra estaba fuera del país.

Como mucho, tres semanas de espera. Perfecto.

—Kotaro —escuchó al momento que la puerta de la entrada se abría—, estoy en casa —escuchar la persona de su amado lo llenó de regocijo.

Cerró su computadora portátil y corrió hacia el menor. Una vez frente a él, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos, le dio una vuelta en el aire y finalmente unió sus labios.

—Ko… Kotaro… —Keiji se sostuvo de Bokuto para evitar caerse por el mareo que le había causado.

—Bienvenido a casa, mi pequeño, lindo y tierno Búho —sujetó las bolsas que llevaba el menor y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente.

—¿Sucedió algo? Luces muy feliz.

—¡Claro que sucedió algo! —dejó las bolsas en la mesa y lo volvió a abrazar—. Has llegado a casa, nuestra casa.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Kotaro —se avergonzó.

—¡Oh, Bokuto Keiji! —lo juntó más a él— ¡Te amo con todo lo que pueda amar!

—También te amo, Bokuto Kotaro —declaró al momento que le devolvía el abrazo.

—Ah, recuerda que te tengo apartado para dentro de unas semanas. Por lo de nuestro primer aniversario —susurró.

—Claro. Pero, ¿Sabes? —Keiji sujetó sus mejillas con cuidado y unió su frente con la de él—. Me tienes apartado para toda la vida —le dio un rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla y se separó con intención de preparar la cena.

Antes esas palabras, Bokuto quedó estático.

 _"_ _Toda la vida"_.

Estar junto a Keiji toda la vida. Ese pensamiento lo hizo pensar que era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Se acercó al menor, sujetó su mano y le depositó un tierno beso. Se acercó a su rostro, besó primero su frente y después su mejilla. Nuevamente lo abrazó.

—Kotaro, ¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado.

—Y yo a… —sintió un ligero espasmo al sentir las manos de Kotaro escabullirse entre su ropa—. K-Kotaro, no ahora —intentó alejarse con torpeza—. Debo preparar la cena.

—¿Pero que dices? —besó su cuello—. Si la cena ya está lista —desabotonó la prenda superior de Keiji. Con voz calmada, susurró—: y me muero de hambre.

La noche había caído. Keiji cerraba los ojos, emitiendo uno que otro gemido ante el trato que le daba Kotaro.

El mayor, lo preparaba de la forma más cuidadosa posible mientras repartía tiernos besos sobre su cuello, bajando por su pecho, vientre y volviendo a esos finos labios que amaba probar. Keiji rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, sintiéndose más cercano a él.

Kotaro paró de darle besos en el cuello al sentir unas manos sobre sus mejillas. El menor elevó su rostro. Los ojos de Keiji eran acompañadas de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Sus mejillas, ruborizadas por el acto de amor que se estaban dando.

—Te necesito —susurró para Kotaro con una sonrisa—. Necesito sentirte, Bokuto-san.

—Akaashi… —fueron sus únicas palabras antes de abrazarlo y entrar en esa parte que nadie, más que él, tenía permitido disfrutar.

Un ritmo lento y suave que tomaba velocidad a medida que pasaban los segundos. Besos, caricias y ahora intrusiones. La habitación se llenó de gemidos, placeres y el golpeteo de la pelvis de Kotaro contra la de Keiji.

Keiji estaba por llegar a su límite, lo sabía muy bien. Por ende…

—Ko… Kotaro —jadeó con el poco aliento que tenía—, no… no aden- ¡Ah! —un fuerte gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir la esencia fluir dentro de él, siendo acompañado por el semen que derramó su propio miembro.

—Lo siento —se disculpó exhausto al momento que depositaba un beso sobre la frente del menor—. No pude contenerme.

La luna brillaba en el punto más alto del manto estrellado. Keiji, descansaba sobre la cómoda cama. Su cuerpo apenas era cubierto por la sábana y su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad. A su lado, Kotaro lo contemplaba.

Keiji era elegante, amable y cariñoso. Aunque a veces llegaba a regañarlo por haber hecho alguna tontería, siempre era tolerante y sabía cómo lidiar con él cuando estaba deprimido o molesto. Un ser único, perfecto, y sólo suyo.

Se acercó a él y le regaló un beso en el puente de su nariz.

—Te amo —susurró antes de envolverlo en sus brazos y acompañarlo en el mundo de los sueños.

Al día siguiente, Kotaro soltó un grito de felicidad en su trabajo, cuando a su teléfono le llegó el mensaje de que su paquete ya había comenzado su aventura para llegar a las manos de su amado.

—

—¡No, no, no, no, no, no! —se quejó Kotaro por el teléfono.

 _—_ _Calma, Bokuto._

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —aceleró su paso al ver que estaba a nada de llegar a casa—. ¡Mi paquete no ha llegado! ¡¿Y si jamás llega?!

 _—_ _Tranquilo. De seguro está en la aduana._

—Pero ya van dos semanas y no sé nada del regalo.

 _—_ _¿Sabes? A veces pueden tardar hasta 60 días en estar ahí —_ Kuroo soltó una carcajada ante el grito de Kotaro—. _No te preocupes. Tu paquete no es muy grande y no contiene algo sospechoso como para que lo retengan —_ intentó calmarlo.

—Pero…

 _—_ _Escucha Bro. Hay muchos factores que influyen cuando realizas compras en el extranjero. Primero, es que tan lejos haya sido la compra. Otro es la aduana, siempre es diferente en cada lugar y en algunos son más estrictos que en otros. A veces llegan a tardar más por lo mismo. Otra cosa es que, los paquetes que llegan ahí son miles comparado con las personas que trabajan en ese lugar. Por tanto, el número de paquetes procesados cada día es más o menos determinado. También revisan el paquete si pasa cierto valor monetario._

—Entonces… ¿No llegará? —preguntó con un puchero.

 _—_ _Ah_ —Kuroo suspiró—. _Normalmente tardan de siete a treinta días, puede que menos. Apenas van dos semanas y por lo que me contaste, no está muy lejos donde realizaste la compra._

—¿Y si no llega?

 _—_ _Llegará, Bokuto. Llegará._

—Eso espero —susurró antes de colgar y entrar a su hogar— ¡Búho de mi vida, he llegado! —habló con fuerza, pero no hubo respuesta ¿Acaso había salido?

Cuando entró al comedor, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Keiji tenía sus brazos recargados en la mesa y dormía con tranquilidad.

Con cuidado se acercó a él.

—Keiji —acarició su espalda con suavidad y sonrió más al ver sus ojos azules.

—Bienvenido a casa —le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—Acabo de llegar.

—Lo siento —se incorporó y soltó un pequeño bostezo—. Me dolía la cabeza y me quedé dormido. Ahora preparo la cena.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? —se preocupó.

—Estoy bien, ya pasó.

—Mejor ve a descansar.

Cinco días antes de la fecha esperada, sus compañeros de trabajo tuvieron que escuchar otro grito lleno de felicidad. Esta vez porque finalmente su gran regalo había llegado al país.

La paquetería le proporcionó una fecha estimada de entrega, la cual sería de un día, y un número con el cual le daría seguimiento a su paquete. Eso lo alegró más.

La siguiente mañana, Kotaro pasó a comprar un lindo envoltorio con estampado de búhos y avisó a todos sobre su paquete.

Trabajar ese día fue difícil para él. Pasaba gran parte del tiempo pensando en el regalo y revisando el envío en la página de la paquetería.

Exactamente a las once con cuarenta minutos de la mañana, decidió volver a ingresar su número de guía. Una gran sonrisa se formó al leer que su paquete ya se había recibido, pero su rostro sonriente se llenó de confusión al leer el nombre de la persona que firmado la entrega. No conocía a esa persona ¿Acaso se trataba de algún nuevo empleado?

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a llamar a los demás departamentos. Uno tras otro, su frustración aumentaba. Nadie lo conocía y no había nuevo trabajador desde hace un mes.

Cuando al fin comprendió lo sucedido, dio un fuerte golpe en su escritorio y se incorporó a toda prisa.

—¡¿Quién diablos es Terushima Yūji?!

—

 _—_ _Lamentamos las molestias que le hemos provocado —_ escuchó la voz de una mujer a través del auricular— _. Sucedió un gran problema con nuestro sistema y varios paquetes han sido entregados en direcciones erróneas. Eso incluyó su paquete y el del señor Terushima._

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. Lo que quiero saber es cuando voy a tener a mi pequeño.

 _—_ _¿Su pequeño?_

—Pues verá —a pesar de lo ocurrido, sus ojos se iluminaron a ver que tenía la oportunidad de contar su pequeña historia.

Una hora desde que había llamado y Bokuto seguía pegado al teléfono. Primero porque necesitaba saber sobre su paquete. Pero después de que preguntara por "su pequeño", Kotaro no pudo parar.

—Y entonces —soltó una carcajada—, tuve que dormir en el sofá por eso ¿No cree que fue injusto?

 _—_ _Escuche, señor —_ la joven soltó un largo suspiro _—. Si Keiji-san le dijo que debía repararse la tubería fue por esa misma razón. Hubo una fuga de agua y al final tuvo que contratar a alguien con experiencia profesional. Experiencia que, por lo que me ha contado, no tiene su Bro._

—¡Pero quería utilizar ese dinero en comprarle algo a mi lindo Keiji! ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda que hace un mes le compré un reloj porque el que tenía ya no servía muy bien —rio—. Esa también es una anécdota muy divertida. Más porque Tsukki hizo…

 _—_ _¡Señor!_ —lo interrumpió con firmeza—. _Estábamos hablando sobre su paquete._

—¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Señorita, mi paquete se lo entregaron a otra persona!

 _—_ _¡Lo sé!_ —suspiró—. _Para eso llamó._

—¿Entonces? ¿Ya no veré a mi pequeño?

 _—_ _Si lo verá, sólo que debemos arreglar el sistema y hacer la recuperación. Le informaremos en el transcurso del día._

—¡Genial!

 _—_ _¿Hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar?_

—Sí —su voz se agravó—. Y es algo muy importante.

 _—_ _Se-seguro._

—¿Cree que deba darle chocolates blancos o envinados, para después de mi cena romántica con Keiji? Porque disfruta de ambos, ¿Sabe? Incluso una vez… ¿Bueno, hola? —Kotaro observó el teléfono con una pequeña mueca ¿Se había cortado la línea?

—

—¡Keiji! ¡Tu lindo, adorado y genial esposo ha llegado! —gritó con fuerza.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó un tanto decaído.

—Bien, bueno mal. Bueno —se quedó pensando un rato—. Conocí a alguien nuevo. Platicamos mucho tiempo y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo que debemos poner cortinas coloridas en la sala.

—Kotaro —suspiró—. Espero no hayas retenido a esa persona con una larga charla sin sentido.

—¡No fue una larga charla sin sentido! —se molestó—. Sólo profesaba mi amor por ti. Keiji —se le acercó preocupado al ver como el menor se recargaba en la mesa—, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Un dolor de cabeza. Creo que voy a resfriarme, es todo.

—Vamos al doctor.

—Está bien —negó con la cabeza—. Se pasará pronto.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien —besó su mejilla—. De verdad.

Al siguiente día, Kotaro recibió dos llamadas. La primera, fue informado que su paquete ya había sido recuperado, eso alegró su mañana. La siguiente llamada, preocupación y desesperación opacaron su alegría.

—¡Keiji! —gritó con fuerza al momento que entraba a la habitación. Después de la llamada, dejó su trabajo sin una explicación y se dirigió a su hogar.

—Kotaro —sobre la cama, Keiji lo observaba mientras sostenía un libro en mano.

—Estás bien —susurró al verlo y corrió hacia el para darle un gran abrazo.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó —lo reconfortó mientras acariciaba su cabello bicolor—. No fue tan grave.

—¡¿Qué no fue tan grave?! —en la habitación entró una señora de edad un poco avanzada—. Casi desfalleces en medio de la calle. Da gracias que estaba regando las rosas de mi jardín mientras pasabas.

—Lamento las molestias —se disculpó con su vecina.

—Los jóvenes de ahora —negó con la cabeza— ¿Has ido al doctor? No, ¿verdad? —volvió a negar.

—Keiji no quiere ir, y ya le he insistido —se quejó Kotaro.

—De eso no te preocupes, que mañana iremos de una vez por todas.

—No quiero serle una molestia.

—¡Más molestia sería si no vas! Cuando alguien se enferma, no solo esa persona es afectada, sino todo el que lo rodea —asintió.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, una vez todo arreglado, me voy a terminar de regar mis flores. Kotaro-kun, más te vale que lo cuides bien y no hagas ninguna tontería. Keiji-kun, no te hagas el fuerte y sigue descansando.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que te sientes mal? —preguntó aun con el menor en brazos.

—Eso no importa, Kotaro. Mañana iré al médico.

—Me preocupé mucho.

—Lo sé —le devolvió el abrazo—. Lo siento.

—

—¡Espere, espere! ¡¿Qué dijo?! —gritó Bokuto al teléfono. Necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

 _—_ _Su paquete_ —volvió a repetir una voz femenina, diferente al de la última vez— _será enviado mañana._

—Pero ustedes ya lo tienen, ¿Verdad? ¿No puede ser enviado hoy? Me dijeron que hoy lo recibiría.

 _—_ _Eso es cierto_ —le dio la razón _—. Pero debido al problema, muchos paquetes fueron entregados erróneamente. Se arregló el inconveniente y ya todos están en lista de envío. Muchos serán enviados hoy a sus correspondientes dueños y mañana se enviarán el resto. Desafortunadamente, su paquete fue etiquetado para el envío de mañana._

—¡Pero mañana lo necesito!

 _—_ _Lamentamos el inconveniente._

—¿No puede hacer algo?

 _—_ _Las rutas ya han sido establecidas. No hay más por hacer, lo sentimos mucho._

—¿Por qué son así de crueles…? —susurró desanimado—. Necesito a mi pequeño para mañana.

 _—_ _¿Su pequeño? No lleva algo vivo, ¿Verdad?_

Ante esa pregunta, los ojos de Bokuto desprendieron un brillo. Nuevamente, otra persona escucharía lo mucho que amaba a Keiji.

El tiempo se le fue encima. Más porque esta vez la persona al otro lado del teléfono, preguntaba con emoción sobre su relación. Cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, se maldijo ante lo tarde que era.

—

Keiji esperaba en la sala de la clínica. Miró su reloj y suspiró al ver que había pasado una hora. Una horas desde que Kotaro debía pasar por él. Una hora desde que su vecina tuvo que irse. Una hora desde que el doctor le entregó los resultados. Sujetó el sobre que llevaba en su mano y limpió pequeñas lágrima que se escaparon de sus ojos.

Una hora desde que se enteró del origen de su malestar.

—¡Keiji! —la voz de Bokuto interrumpió sus pensamientos y sonrió con dulzura al verlo entrar— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Me entretuve pero me apuré cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Está bien, Kotaro —habló con esfuerzo ante el abrazo del mayor—. Ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Y? —se separó—. Qué dijo el doctor. ¿Es grave? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó con rapidez.

El menor estaba a punto de hablar, pero guardo silenció. Bajó la mirada y suspiró al momento que negaba.

—Nada de qué preocuparse.

—Si te sientes mal podemos cancelar la cena de mañana. En lo que te recuperas.

—Está bien —asintió mientras escondía sus resultados detrás de él—. No quiero cancelar la celebración de nuestro aniversario por eso.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamente.

El resto de la tarde, y a petición del menor, ambos se quedaron en cama, unidos de la mano y platicando cualquier cosas que se les ocurriera.

Cuando Bokuto cayó rendido ante su día, Keiji se acercó hasta darle su suave beso sobre su mejilla.

—Me has hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Gracias, Kotaro —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dormir a su lado.

Mañana sería un día único. No sólo porque se celebraba un año de estar al lado de la persona que amaba. Sino porque la noticia que iba a darle, cambiaría su vida por completo.

—

Bokuto no podía pensar con claridad. Estaba a unas cuantas horas de festejar su día y su paquete todavía no había llegado.

Llamaba cada cinco minutos y siempre tenía la misma respuesta: Su paquete llegará, sólo debe ser paciente.

Dejó de insistir cuando recibió una llamada, diciendo que había surgido un problema y ya no sería posible el envío hasta el día siguiente.

Se sentía fatal. El regalo no había llegado a tiempo y no pudo comprar otro. A pesar de eso, no permitió que su día se arruinara. Después de todo era una celebración especial.

Su cena fue tranquila y sin problemas. Ambos hablaron y rieron. Y mientras Kotaro se deleitaba de la comida, Keiji apenas había probado la suya.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez llegaron a casa.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Yo te tenía algo especial para hoy.

—La cena fue especial.

—No, no. No me refiero a la cena —suspiro—. Quería darte un regalo que fuera especial.

—Kotaro, pero si ya me lo diste.

—No habló de la cena.

—Yo tampoco —le sonrió con ternura—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. Kotaro, yo…

Un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió sus palabras. Sin mucho ánimo, Bokuto abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, su vecina estaba delante de él, con un paquete en manos.

—Eso… eso… —sus ojos se iluminaron—. Eso es…

—Hace una hora les llegó un paquete, pero como no estaban decidí recibirlo por ustedes.

—¡Oh, gracias! —la abrazó son pensar y teniendo cuidado con el paquete— ¡Keiji, amor de mi vida, luz de mi noche! —gritó a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina, donde el menor había ido a preparar un poco de café.

—¿Qué sucede, Kotaro? —preguntó mientras calentaba el agua.

—¡Llegó, llegó, llegó! —mostró lo que llevaba en manos— ¡Llegó tu regalo! —se lo entregó — ¡Y llegó a tiempo! —señaló el reloj sobre la pared.

Akaashi abrió el paquete y al verlo, sus ojos mostraron una ligera sorpresa. Adentró descansaba un búho de cristal, con pequeñas decoraciones doradas en las plumas transparentes y arriba de una pequeña base con una placa dorada.

—Es muy hermoso —sonrió mientras los admiraba—. Gracias.

—¡Espera, espera! Esa no es la mejor parte.

De la caja, sacó un sobre del tamaño de una hoja y se lo entregó.

—Verás —comenzó mientras Keiji habría el sobre—, te amo mucho y necesitaba el regalo perfecto. Busqué y busqué pero nada era el adecuado, hasta que llegué a una página. Una asociación dedicada a la conservación de los Búhos. Ahí fue donde lo compré —tomó el búho de cristal—. Ese dinero será destinado para cuidar un búho al que me dieron la opción de darle un nombre, y bueno…

—Keiji —susurró su nombre mientras veía la hoja.

Bokuto asintió.

—Ahora hay un búho que tiene tu nombre —apenado, bajó la mirada—. Sé… sé que no es mucho y no pude envolverlo, pero espero te guste.

—¿Gustarme? —se acercó al mayor. Besos su labios y lo abrazó—. Me encanta. Es perfecto, gracias.

—De… ¿De verdad? —sus ojos se iluminaron.

—No sólo me diste un búho de cristal, sino también ayudaste a su conservación y ahora uno lleva mi nombre. Pero creo hay que comprar otro búho, para que Keiji no se sienta sólo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo felicidad porque toda la espera había valido la pena—. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

—Kotaro —se separó y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos—. También tengo una sorpresa para ti —era momento de decirle la verdad.

—¡¿En serio?! —se emocionó.

—Sí, pero no podrás tenerlo. No por ahora.

—¡Ah! ¡Por qué! —hizo un puchero—. ¡Quiero mi regalo!

—Si pudiera te lo daría, pero hay que esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¡Por cuanto tiempo! ¡Qué es lo que debo…

La frase de Bokuto quedó en el aire. Akaashi, quien había sujetado su mano, la colocó sobre su vientre y sonrió con dulzura.

—Sólo unos meses, hasta que tu hijo esté listo para ver el mundo.

Bokuto no podía creer las palabras del menor.

—Voy… a ser pa… pa… pa…

—Así es, Kotaro. Vas a ser padre.

Sólo bastó escuchar eso para que lágrimas de felicidad recorrieran sus mejillas. Un cúmulo de emociones surcaron su cuerpo. Quería saltar, gritar, reír. Llamarle a toda persona que conocía para gritar que era la persona más afortunada y feliz del universo. En vez de eso, se acercó a Keiji, lo sujetó del rostro y besos sus suaves labios para volver a abrazarlo.

—Voy… vamos a ser padres —susurró con voz quebrada—. Keiji.

—¿Sí?

—Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti.

Esa noche, en la que celebraban su primer año, Kotaro recibió un regalo perfecto.

—

Bokuto contemplaba el estante de la sala con una gran sonrisa. Viendo dos búhos de cristal y recordando aquel maravilloso momento en el que su vida cambió para bien.

El pequeño timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos y sonrió al ver que por fin había llegado lo que estaba esperando.

—¡Al fin llegó! —gritó con energía mientras volvía a la sala.

—No tan fuerte, Kotaro —habló Keiji con calma mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña persona de apenas un mes.

—Ah, perdón —sonrió.

Bokuto dejó una caja sobre la mesita. Lo abrió y sonrió con energía.

—¿Por qué es más pequeño? —preguntó Keiji mientras se ponía de pie.

—Porque así lo pedí —asintió con energía mientras se acercaba a ellos— y porque es la pequeña de mamá búho y papá búho.

—Mira —señaló uno de los búhos y unos pequeños ojos le prestaron atención—, este es mamá Keiji y llegó primero a la casa, pero como estaba solito, papá búho le hizo compañía. Ambos viven muy felices pero se sienten solos. O eso era antes porque a sus vidas les llegó alguien especial —mostró la pequeña figura que tenía en su mano—. Y ese alguien especia eres tú, mi búho bebé —dejó el nuevo adorno, con el nombre de su hija garbado, en medio de los dos búhos y plantó un gran beso sobre su rozada mejilla—. Mi pequeña Sakura.


End file.
